Please, Sing for Me
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Tykis life before his awakening is still a mystery. What if he had a lover who was grief stricken by his painful awakening. And could this girl ever love the Noah he has become? Could they still love each other after they had both changed so much? TykixOc (Drabble Fic)
1. Story of our end

**This is my second D Gray Man FanFic. I don't like it as much as the first, but hey, might as well put it up :)**

**Im so sorry if Tyki's so OOC, I was literally biting my nails (which I never do) trying to figure out how to make his character work. I don't think I succeeded :P **

**if you don't like OC's please keep it to yourself. If you prefer reader inserts please go to my DeviantArt account (same user) :) **

**ive always been curious about Tykis past :) all we know is he isn't very well educated, he has a brother, and he's Portuguese. So, I wondered if maybe he ever had a lover/girlfriend who he lost when he became a Noah. **

**I love feedback so please review :) tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man no matter how many stars I wish on :P**

"Maybe I should have gone.." I muttered to myself as I close my book and set it on the coffee table.

"Gone to what, Ren?" A voice asked behind me, making me yelp in surprise and jump off the couch.

I turned around to see a young girl with blue hair laugh hysterically at me. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. With much attitude, I Plopped myself once again onto the red couch, though this time the young girl sat by me, putting her feet on the table.

I sighed at lack of care for my furniture. "What do you want Road?" I ask her.

Road smiled at me and turned towards me. "I'll tell you in a minute! First though, tell me 'what you should have gone to!" She quoted me with her fingers.

I ran a hand through my lemon blonde hair. "Tonight is there is a big party where people of my 'status' go to. But it's a bit boring and all you do is talk about politics, not the most interesting conversation. So I stayed home. Yet, now after having done nothing, I think I might have been better off there." I comply to Road, while putting my hip length hair into a bun, a few short strands falling apart from the rest.

Road fashioned an earsplitting smile once again. "We'll, I'm quite glad that you stayed home! I was really bored you see, and no one wanted to play with me. So I came here. And now Ren Ren, you may have the honors of telling me a story!" She explained with joyful banter.

I humorously quirked an eyebrow at the blue haired girl. "Ah, now I see. You just came because you wanted a story."

Road nodded, and fanned one of her hands towards me, while sitting on her legs since she obviously was done ruining my coffee table and now pursued the innocent couch. "Yup! So tell me one Ren! Any kind!"

I thought for a moment before a small sad smile appeared on my lips. knowing a story, I nodded. "Alright then."

I than took a deep breath and started.

"Once upon a time there was a girl. This girl was in love with a boy. They weren't of different nobility's and their families didn't hate each other. There was nothing that could keep them apart, so they thought.

However, the boy grew sick and very weak. The symptoms included having seizures randomly through out the day, and screaming in pain. the doctor couldn't find the cause for his pain but said knowingly that soon the boy would die.

The girl was horrified and sad, stricken so bad she could not speak. This saddened the boy, and the girls only way to comfort him began when she would play the piano for the boy. Normally she would sing, but she could not speak.

Too soon, the boy was on his death bed, and the girl, grieving wept by his side. Selflessly, the boy comforted her over himself. Making the girl cry more fiercely. As his life ticked away with the minutes, he held onto his loves hand and asked. 'Please, will you sing for me?'.

And she did. She sang for the first time in months until his grip on her hand slackened and her throat raw from usage. When she could no longer sing, she cried. The boy could no longer hear the girl sing and play the piano, and she decided that if he couldn't no body could.

The girl grew anger and hateful for the cause of the boys death. Her hatred consuming her grief. Until she realized that even though he was not there with her, she would always love him."

For a few minutes, the only sound to be heard was the grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the room, and rain falling. Than Road shifted so her head lay on my shoulder and she sighed, strangely calm. The eerie silence was broke by Road asking,

"Hey Renae, did you make that story up?" Road asked snuggling up to me and sighing, resting her eyes.

I looked out the window to see droplets of rain fall outside. "No, I didn't."

Road didn't reply. I looked at her in confusion but chuckled when I realized she had fallen asleep. It wasn't everyday the energetic child just fell asleep so suddenly.

"That was a melancholy story, my lady." A male voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making me gasp in shock. Road, luckily a heavy sleeper, was still as active as a rock.

Two hands slithered into my view and picked up road, moving the Noah of dreams to the other couch. The man than sat down in Roads old place, though gave me some space. I looked him up and down, trying to see why he could possibly be here.

He was wearing his usually dress shirt, pants, and shoes, and his hair was down covering the stigma on his forehead. His golden eyes peered back into my green ones as if he as well was trying to figure me out.

Slowly as if afraid of my reaction, he reached out his umber colored left hand and gently held my right hand. My left hand automatically went over his warm one that covered mine, bringing his other hand along as well.

"Why did you say that the boy died?" Tyki asked me quietly, revealing he had listened to my "story".

I closed my eyes and squeezed his hands. "Because he had died."

Just like before the deafening quiet filled the room with tense air. Tyki slipped his hands out of my hold and gently clasped my face turning it to his, my eyes opening in surprise. "But I'm right in front of you, Renae."

My vision blurred slightly, and I rested my hands over his warm ones that covered my cheeks. "But your not the same person as you were before Tyki. That Tyki Mikk I knew died when he awoke as a Noah."

I felt warm liquid trail down my cheeks and over both of our hands. Shocked to see I was crying, his gold orbs widened, but he quickly recovered to wipe my endless, and silent tears away with his thumb repeatedly. Even as the tears slowly stopped pouring his thumb rhythmically rubbed my cheek slowly. His lips pressed tight together as he thought.

Tyki grabbed both my hands once again when he was done thinking, kissed them both gently on the knuckle and placed them back in my lap. Than he perched his right hand on the back of my neck, and the left on the small of my back, closing me in his comforting embrace.

"Please, sing for me." He whispered softly.

I blinked hard once again. When had I become such a crier? Was it because I still cared for the one that had taken over the man I loved? I closed my eyes and let my head rest in the crook of Tykis neck, inhaling his scent. Softly I began to sing.

My voice echoed throughout the house, overpowering the patter of the rain, and the ticking of the clock, but quiet enough to a sense of nostalgic remorse enter the room.

Softly, I held out the last note. Once it was over silence once again greeted the room, but the the nostalgic aura was still present. Tyki hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath, but let it out and hugged me closer. Making me blush slightly, but hug back.

"Thank you, Renae." He whispered his gratitude.

I let myself smile and dig my hands into the back of his shirt. "Thank you as well." I was suddenly glad I hadn't gone to the political party. And glad I had finally broken my promise to never sing again.

In comforting, warm silence we held each other as we once had at a much younger age. Radiant smiles gently flickering onto both of our faces.

The only thing we didn't notice was the blue haired girl peaking with her eyes open, smiling at us both as she faked sleeping on the other couch.

**road you sly dog ;) by the way, road if you couldn't tell was in her human form, and this is placed before Tykis fight with Allen in the Ark. **

**Sorry I didn't place a song for Renae to sing :3 I didn't know what to choose. But to be honest, for some reason I thought of "once upon a December" weird huh?**

**pleaseeeee tell me what you thought! :3 I welcome all to review :) see ya next time~ **


	2. Dreaming of the beginning

**Heyyyy guys! So guess what? I'm gonna make a Drabble out of this story! :D yayz par-tay! Itd be awesome if you guys replied and told me what you thought *flutters eyelashes***

**anyway! DISCLAMIER TIME XD **

**DISCLAIMER: GAHHHHHIOWNPRETZELSANDMYNAMEBUTIDONTOWNDGRAYMANAND IWISHITWOULDCONTIUEANDGETOFHIATUS**

_-"Get away from us filthy child!" The rich pompous men pushed the small girl down on the streets of Porteguel._

_The small girl yelped as she crashed down into a puddle, her long lemon blonde hair dipping into the water, and her worn out pauper dress getting soaked. The young girls chin began to tremble as she sat dejectedly in the muddy puddle, the people walking passed her not even glancing in the eight year olds direction._

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself, not bothering to even get out of the puddle. "Why did I have to get taken away from home. I...I wanna go back home!" She cried to herself._

_The terrifying memories of being kidnapped from her home land in Germany and being taken to Porteguel relived in her mind and she began to shiver but not from the cold. Portuguese bounced off of the blondes ears but it was as if she was under water for she didn't speak the language._

_Feeling a warm tap on her shoulder, the young girl wiped her stuffy nose and turned to the person, tears still relevant in her eyes. Standing In front of her was a boy with dark hair and warm eyes. He looked to be a bit older than her, and was fairly tall. A mole sat under his right eye, and he smiled at her, gesturing for her to take his hand. Hesitantly, the green eyed green put her hand in his large ones._

_The boy helped her up before asking her a question in his native language. Frustrated because she couldn't understand, tears rolled off her chin and she bit her lip while shaking her head, hoping he would get her message._

_Biting the inside of his cheek, the boy looked deep in thought before grinning. "Are y-you ok?" He asked in broken English._

_Green eyes widened as the German girl stared at the Portuguese boy. For the first time, she smiled. Since her father had been British, the child had learned some English as well and she had understood the boy._

_She smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you."_

_The dark curly haired boy scratched his head and shrugged. "What's your n-name?" He asked, his accent thick._

_"Renae Amsel." The girl answered, than pointed to him. "You?"_

_The boy thought for a moment as if he was trying to find the English words. "M-my name is T-Tyki Mikk." He grinned in triumph as he said it correctly._

_Renae playfully curtsied in her dirty dress for her greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, my Lord." She teased in her German accent,_

_The boy mock bowed. "The pleasure is mine, my lady." Tyki smirked as he took Renaes hand and kissed her knuckles. Her cheeks burned red, which made the boy laugh and hold her hand tightly._

_"May I escort you home, my lady?" Tyki asked._

_Renae grimaced and looked at the ground. Tyki looked at her in question. After a few silent steps as they walked, Renae answered. "I-I don't know how to get home...My homes far away..."_

_Tyki smiled. "I don't mind walking."_

_Renae chuckled at his cluelessness and shook her head. "No..you see, my lord. I live in Germany." Brown eyes widened in surprise, but the blonde continued before he could ask questions._

_"I was taken away from my home..I escaped the criminals, but I don't know how to get back home.." She sighed dejectedly and looked down, silence filling the air around them as they stopped walking._

_Renae looked over to Tyki who was staring at her in concentration. His eyebrows knit together as he thought. Finally deciding something, he looked back behind him and whistled. Two boys around Tykis age came running. Green eyes widened. What was going on? What where they going to do?_

_Fearfully, Renae made a cautious step back. Tyki looked back over at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Renae took another step back, a terrified expression on her face. 'T-This is just like before.' She thought, remembering how she had been taken._

_Realizing that Renae was scared, the Portuguese boy raised his hands and slowly and in an none threatening way, grabbed her hands. Cupping them in his own. In the cold weather, his hands worked like gloves. Surprised, Renae looked up at him, trembling slightly._

_Tyki gave a radiant smile. "It's ok, Renae."_

_Even though the little girl had learned the hard way not to trust strangers, she wanted to trust Tyki. A feeling of security washed over her and after a moment she nodded, allowing him to lead her over to where his friends where._

_On the short walk over, Tyki filled Renae in. For two years Tyki had been traveling around with his two friends, working at any time and any where. "Your welcome to join us if you w-want." He spoke casually as we joined up with his two friends. "Since were traveling so often, we might go to Germany, than you could go home." He smiled encouragingly._

_Hope swelled up in the young girls chest. "R-really? You would do that for me?" Renae stared up at Tyki with an expression of something neither knew what. Perhaps hope, happiness, and gratitude would fill the description._

_Unaware they were still holding hands, the two smiled and the four began to walk to the up coming train station. 'His hands are warm.' She thought happily and unintentionally squeezed his hand._

_'Thank you Tyki." She spoke gratefully as they walked in the cold._

_The Portuguese boy smiled. "Tis my pleasure, my lady."_

_As the four illegally boarded the train, Renae climbed into a seat by the window, Tyki sitting by her and his two friends in front of them. Closing her green eyes, the German girl smiled and leaned against the cold glass. And although her cheek was cold, her chest was warm. A tingling feeling of something unexplainable spreading through her._

_Just what was this feeling?-_

Shivering I opened my eyes and pushed myself up onto my elbows. My lemon blonde hair had come out of its tie and rested around my hips. I looked around the room in confusion, wondering where I was. I gazed out my window to see sunlight sending warm rays into my living room.

I slowly sat up, a purple blanket falling off of me as I stood. Picking up the blanket I wrapped it around my shoulders and journeyed to the window. My brown eyebrows knit together as I thought. What was that feeling I had just felt?

The feeling went through my whole body, just as the light tenderly comforted me with warmth. I closed my eyes and looked up slightly. It had been a long time since I had dreamed about my past...

...And it had been a long time since I had dreamed about him. Opening my eyes I smiled softly. The same feeling I had felt fourteen years ago flowed through me. I still had yet to figure out just what it was, but I welcomed it. For it brought back the memories of him.

**Yays! So lemme explain. Tyki stutters because he isn't fluent in English okay dokey? Gut~ ^.^ Review and tell me what you thought! I love every review (and I'll laugh at flames cuz they don't bother me though they are mean) you readers are awesome love y'all! **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
